Golden Dust
by The Shadow's Sword
Summary: What once was a place of peace and serenity is completely changed in a matter of moments. One young survivor finds them self as not only a nomad searching for safety and answers, but also a caretaker of a small child who they discover trapped under the remains of their home. Will they find help? Are they lone survivors? Will they discover the truth?


_Author's Notes:_

 _Herro there world! I am very excited to start officially posting Fanfiction. When I was younger I used to have an account and I posted some pretty crappy LoZ Fanfiction (my username was Otakunerd) but for reasons I stopped posting. I however now am in a better place and am ready to share all of my idears with you! (I might go back and rewrite the series I was writing back then, for I was getting quite a bit of positive feedback)_

 _ **WARNING!** There will be some strong language, violence, and mature subject matter. This story is in a post apocalyptic setting with some hurt/comfort, suspense, action, romance, minor comedy, and a bit of mystery. There may even be mild yaoi, not sure yet. If you are uncomfortable with any of the following please don't read dis. I will make some other kinds of stories too in the future, but for now you get this._

 _Also, please be nice. The last time I wrote anything really was quite a while ago and I haven't been in the community for a long time either so please be nice. (when I was writing stuff before people were really nice, please continue that loveliness :D)_

 _Now lets get started!_

* * *

The room was dark and dusty. It seemed to almost have a musty smell to it, a smell of moisture leaching through the torn wallpaper. In the middle of the room was a partially cracked light bulb that hung from a wire like small bug in a spider's web, slowly swaying almost as if it was trying to reach out to the man's hat to grab onto. The man sat back in his chair and stared down at the small tower of cards that he had previously stacked up. He then looked up into the darkness. A shadowy figure stood in the doorway, however, the only way he knew they were still there was from the small light from their cigarette.

"You sure you want to be so stubborn?" The man in the hat smirked. The shadowy figure shrugged and said nothing. The man with the hat then stood up and slammed his chair back, hitting the wall behind him. "You underestimate me?! What…? What? You think I don't have the guts? The ability? The knowledge?" The man then swiped his hand across the table aggressively, knocking the house of cards down. As the cards went flying, one of them hit the figure. They then grabbed it off the floor and held it between their fingers. They then put out their cigarette using the card, and spoke.

"It doesn't matter if you tear this world down or threaten people or even try to hide the secrets you hold dear. They will find out. They may be afraid but they are just as stubborn. Stubborn enough to keep alive and fight for that life."

The figure then disappeared into the darkness. The man in the hat grunted and cursed under his breath, stewing in his own frustration. He then got up, grabbed a loaded handgun, and walked out of the room. As he stomped through the halls, he almost sounded like a bear, growling, snarling, and thumping around. He yelled out after the figure.

"You think I will take that?! You think this is over?! You honestly think that this is the END?!" He noticed movement in the darkness and fired his gun in the general direction. No sound came of it so he ran forward. There was no stopping the hatted man _(*I know hatted isn't a word but meh! It is now!*)_. Again, he saw some movement and he shot in the general direction, but again, no sound from the figure. With each shot, the man became more fierce. He then burst into a room that had a control panel in it. On the panel there was several large buttons and switches. The man then pressed one of the buttons resulting in major sirens going off and an automated voice saying "destruction starting in 10…. 9…."

The hatted man had a grin across his face that was so unsettling, it could've been on a poster for one of the local horror films. The voice continued to count down. The man then put the gun to his own head. With eyes wide open, he started laughing manically. He pranced around the room laughing and singing, gun still pointed at his own head. "The world shall be gone, the world shall be dust. They told me that power was the wrong thing to lust. Wisdom is nothing if no one's alive, Courage is something if only you strive! None of this matters if everyones gone, none of it matters, at least not for long…"

As the last words escaped his lips the robotic voice sounded "2… 1…."

* * *

Author's notes (again):

I'm sorry that this chapter was short, the ones in the future will be longer than this. This is kinda the prechapter to the first chapter, chapter 0.5 if you will.

Still unsure of what to name this story, probably will change XP

Please let me know if there are any errors I didn't pick up on. It would really help improve my writing :D

(I know that I left the characters kinda vague, its for a reason I promise)


End file.
